


Heartbroken

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'll fill up the entire robihachi tag with my Yang x Allo content and y'all can't stop me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Allo and Gras discover a heartbroken Yang after they've returned from their chase after Robby. They try to cheer him up again, but it's not as easy as they had hoped...





	Heartbroken

It was not long after the three of them had returned back to Earth that Allo and Gras had caught Yang crying in his room, heartbroken about Robby. Even though the two of them had known the chances of their boss ending up with Robby in the end were very slim, they had still rooted for him cause all they wanted was for him to be happy; to hear Yang cry his heart out in his room where he thought they wouldn’t find out about it was heartbreaking for both Allo and Gras.

“Do you think Mr Yang will be okay?” Gras asked Allo with a sad look on his face; even more than with Allo, Yang had always been like a father to Gras, who had lost his own parents at a young age. This must hurt for the young boy too. “He will be, eventually…” Allo told him “I just hope that won’t be too long. A broken heart hurts a lot…”  
“Did you ever have your heart broken Allo?”  
Upon being asked this question, Allo looked forward to the door that lead to Yang’s room and frowned a little before ruffling Gras’ pink afro and saying “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”  
Gras smiled at the gesture and Allo spoke up “How about we prepare Mr Yang’s favourite food for him today to cheer him up?”  
“Yes, let’s do that!” Gras cheerily jumped up, earning a chuckle from the blond guy in front of him.

By the time dinner was ready, Yang had left his room again and he looked normal, not a trace of the earlier crying was left to be seen. If Allo and Gras hadn’t personally heard him sobbing his heart out, there was no way they would’ve known.  
But despite having his favourite food served to him, Yang seemed to be eating without much joy. Instead, he just shoved his food around on his plate while chewing much longer than necessary and was barely able to finish his plate, not even asking for seconds like he always did.  
“Are you feeling all right Mr Yang?” Allo asked You don’t seem to have you usual appetite.”  
Allo knew fully well why Yang wasn’t eating like he normally died, but he was hoping to get something out of Yang; talking about his feelings could help him get the heavy weight off his heart a little, even if Yang wasn’t someone who usually talked about how he felt and had trouble expressing his emotions. “Ah,’ Yang looked up, a bit caught off guard by the question. He hadn’t expected Allo to notice, or at least not bring it up now. “I’m fine,” Yang lied “just not really hungry…”  
Allo decided to let the lie slip for now, he’d manage to get something out of Yang eventually.

Later that night, not long after Gras had gone to bed, Yang got up from the couch where he had been watching TV with Allo with a sigh and said “I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day…”  
Before he could leave the room however, Allo called out to him “Mr Yang!”  
Yang turned around and was met by the sight of Allo getting up from the couch and approaching him “Please sleep with me tonight!”  
Yang’s eyes opened a bit more in surprise upon hearing the request come from Allo. Instinctively, a hand went up to Allo’s forehead to check his temperature “Are you doing okay Allo? Where does that come from so suddenly?”  
Allo looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks as what he had just said was starting to process properly in his brain. “When you first took me in, you told me that people shouldn’t sleep alone while they’re wallowing in sadness; I just want to return the favour to you now Mr Yang.”  
“Allo… That’s very kind of you, but I’m not-“  
“Please stop lying about it Mr Yang!” Allo told him. Yang could see wetness of tears starting to form in Allo’s eyes when he looked up again “This afternoon, both Gras and I heard you cry in your room. We know you feel heartbroken. And I know how much a broken heart can hurt…”  
“Allo…” Yang spoke quietly. He hadn’t expected this kind of emotions to come from the man in front of him who was normally always so calm and composed.  
“So please…” Allo pleaded, grabbing Yang’s hands and holding them in his “please let me help you this time Mr Yang. Just like all the times you helped me before…”

Allo noticed a tear rolling down Yang’s cheek as the older man softly said “It does hurt…”. Yang looked into Allo’s eyes as more tears involuntarily rolled down his cheeks “It hurts so much Allo,” he told the man in front of him.  
Allo wasn’t sure what to do; he had only once ever seen Yang cry before, that time had also been because he had felt heartbroken about Robby after the events on Akka Sakka. Something in his own heart felt like breaking seeing the otherwise so strong man crumbling down in tears in front of him and Allo instinctively wrapped his arms around Yang, pulling him in for a hug.

Feeling his boss tremble in his arms, sobs shaking his entire body, Allo felt as if he got stabbed in the heart over and over again. He wasn’t particularly angry at Robby; it wasn’t his fault for not falling in love with the loan shark chasing after him, in fact Allo kinda understood why Robby didn’t want to get anywhere near Yang again after his debt had been paid off, Yang had the reputation of coming over as very intimidating after all… He had even been grateful at first that Robby didn’t return Yang’s feelings, as it meant that he might still have a chance of getting his own feelings through to Yang; but seeing Yang like this was not worth it at all. All Allo had ever wanted was to see Yang genuinely happy, even if it were with Robby at this point…

At some point, Yang had managed to stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes and had grown quiet instead, returning the hug Allo had initiated and just standing there holding Allo and enjoying the physical affection he was getting. Allo’s cheeks were coloured a rosy colour upon being in this position; Yang’s body was so warm against his own and his cologne reminded him of his first night at Yang’s place, it felt like coming home…

Yang felt Allo rest his head against him and it all felt so right. He had a few times before considered his feelings for Allo, but he could never fully figure out if the fondness he felt towards the blond man were platonic or romantic, so he never acted on them. But being here in Allo’s arms, everything felt like it would turn out all right and the previous pain in his heart because of Robby was disappearing as if Allo’s affection glued the pieces of his broken heart back together.  
“Allo,” Yang said softly, making the blond look up into his eyes, a tender smile on his face indicating that Allo felt the exact same as he did. Yang brought his face closer to Allo’s and Allo basically melted in his arms when he felt Yang’s hot breath tickle his face as he said “Thank you…”

Suddenly, Yang’s lips were on his and Allo was surprised. Was this really happening? Allo could feel his heart swell with happiness as he brought up a hand to cup Yang’s cheek and return the kiss.

Upon feeling the touch of Allo’s hand on his cheek, Yang opened his eyes and just then fully realised what he was doing; he was kissing Allo, the guy he had picked up on the streets in the rain a couple of years ago and had since then become his number one subordinate.  
If someone had told him a few days ago he’d be here doing this right now, Yang would’ve laughed at them, but right now Yang felt complete like he hadn’t felt before and just closed his eyes again until the two of them broke apart.  
“Can I still take you up on that offer?” Yang asked softly, as if he was embarrassed to ask. Allo hadn’t seen Yang like this before, the man didn’t usually give into requests like that and did everything in his power to keep any weakness hidden; although the man in front of him had shown enough weakness to Allo in this short while that it didn’t really matter anymore…  
“Of course,” Allo replied, a tender smile on his face “Anything for you Mr. Yang.”

_That night, Yang slept better than he had in years; and when Allo woke up the next morning facing a sleeping Yang, half drooling and messy hair falling all over his sleeping face, his heart pounded in his chest and all he could think was that he could definitely get used to waking up to this… _


End file.
